


If I Let You In

by EmWy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmWy/pseuds/EmWy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles moves in to the top floor of an apartment complex where he meets his new neighbours, Misha, an Agoraphobic with OCD, Jared and Matt, an overly cutesy gay couple across the hall and Katie, the feisty blonde gossip of the apartment complex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Let You In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and am not earning any monetary compensation from this work of fiction. 
> 
> This in un-beta’d so if anyone notices any grammar/spelling mistakes, feel free to point them out to me and I’ll try to get them fixed. (Or if anyone would like to volunteer to beta, my ask is open)

It was always difficult to say whether it was harder during the night or during the day. Sure, at night he slept alone in that big bed but during the day he had to hear the other people on his floor going to and from their homes. He could hear them bring friends home, have parties, even sometimes having sex. The walls were thin, okay? He wasn’t some sort of creepy pervert. 

Sure, nights were lonely. But Misha wasn’t much for other people anyway. During the day he had people that would knock on his door or call his phone. Didn’t they know he didn’t want to be bothered? 

Misha had never been a social butterfly. It just hadn’t worked that way for him. Sometimes he would go out to bars or concerts, but it was never for the social aspect. He had a purpose when he went to the bar; he was going to get drunk. The same went for the concerts; he just liked the artists that had been playing. 

This day was proving to be harder than he’d imagined it could have been when he’d woken promptly at six thirty-eight that morning. He hadn’t expected the addition of someone else moving in next door. That apartment had been empty for months. He hadn’t heard the landlord showing anyone the apartment…

When Misha heard someone moving boxes in and out and talking to movers he began to panic slightly. What if this person decided he was going to try to come and talk to him? He didn’t need people bothering him. He had double checked the locks on his door when he had this thought.

Once he was sure that the locks were all still secure Misha decided to make himself some lunch. He went to the fridge, scanning it’s contents before he decided on a tossed salad. He washed the lettuce and carefully tore it in to roughly even chunks. He set placed them in to a salad spinner and spun it until he was sure it was dry. Then he took the lettuce from the spinner and set it carefully on a dish cloth to get rid of any of the excess moisture left on the leaves. 

Next he picked out several cherry tomatoes and began to carefully slice them in to quarters. He lined the knife up as accurately as he could before he sliced through each one. Once satisfied with the size of his tomatoes, he set them, skin side down, on the dish cloth next to the lettuce. He washed the blade.

The fridge opened again and half a red onion was withdrawn from the shelves. It was carefully, and quickly, sliced with a sharp knife and the long slices placed next to the tomatoes on the cloth. Again, the knife was washed. 

A cupboard door was opened and Misha stretched to reach the top shelf. When his hand came back down, and his heels hit the floor again, a box of croutons was in his hand. He set them down on the counter before he opened the box and carefully counted out fifteen pieces of dried bread, placing them next to the onion. He then closed the box and reached up again, placing it in exactly the same place it had been in before. 

Misha paused, looking at the ingredients he had laid out before him. He thought for a moment before he opened the fridge door again and a boneless, skinless chicken breast was removed. He set the sealed meat on the counter before he retrieved oil from it’s designated spot in the cupboards, the grill inset for his range from its storage spot in the lower cupboards on the other side of the small kitchen and several spices from his spice rack. 

The grill inset was put on to the range and the burners turned on underneath it. After some careful measuring, with a kitchen scale of course, of spices, a dry rub was put together in a small bowl. Rubber gloves were put on and the chicken was opened, put on to a clean cutting board and had the dry rub applied. 

Misha then placed the chicken breast carefully on the grill before he removed his rubber gloves and set them in the sink to be washed. He watched the chicken grill, turning it after he had counted out the required cooking time in seconds in his head. The cooking process continued much in the same way until it was finished. 

Misha moved the finished chicken breast to another clean cutting board and used the cleaned knife to slice it in to strips. The strips of chicken were then added to the cloth next to the other ingredients. After surveying his ingredients he decided that would be sufficient before he moved to wash his rubber gloves, knife, cutting boards, grill inset, utensils and salad spinner. 

The fridge opened again and a salad dressing and a small block of cheese were removed. Misha placed them on the counter next to the dish cloth, opening a drawer and removing a small box grater from it’s depths. He set it down next to the cheese and began assembling the salad. 

First the lettuce was placed in to the bowl, followed by the red onion and tomatoes. The chicken was added next before some of the cheese was grated in to the bowl. The grater was set in warm dishwater to soak and the cheese in the fridge to prevent it from spoiling. 

Next came the salad dressing and a quick toss using two large salad spoons. Once Misha was satisfied with the toss he added the croutons, after the dressing to prevent them from becoming soggy, and tossed once more. He then served a portion on to a small plate and immediately placed the rest in to an airtight container to save for a snack later on in the evening. 

Misha went to his small table in the kitchen and sat down with his salad plate and fork in hand. He began to eat quietly, finding that his careful preparation had resulted in a nicely balanced salad. He didn’t find that he was getting too much lettuce and not enough fixings or too little dressing on a portion of the lettuce or fixings either. He was pleased with his lunch. 

Then the music started. It was loud and obnoxious… He frowned. It’s not that the music was bad per se. It’s that the music was too loud and it sounded like it was right in his own apartment. 

He had been happy with the apartment next to him remaining vacant for as long as it had. Now there was someone moving in who was going to be listening to loud music and thumping and bumping around. This was definitely not ideal. 

He tried his best to ignore it but after an hour he couldn’t pretend it wasn’t bothering him. He sighed and went to the door, pausing before his hand reached the knob. He couldn’t just go talk to him.

He grabbed the pen and post-it notes he kept near the door, writing out a short note to this man. He could tell it was a man because he had started singing along now too. 

Misha then set the pen down and took the post-it note off the pad. He reached for the door handle, holding on to it tightly. He wasn’t going to go far. Just a couple of steps to the door right beside his own and then he would be right back in to his own apartment.

He swallowed hard, working himself up to stepping outside his apartment. If he didn’t now… this person might continue with their loud behaviour. If he left them know now, there was a chance they might cease and desist. 

He opened the door quickly, took two steps forward, pasted the note on the door, knocked quickly and then darted right back in to his own apartment, door slamming behind him just as the other door opened. 

~ 

The building was beginning to show signs of age. There were a few bricks that needed replacing and some of the paint was chipping in the halls. But this had been one of the more affordable places in town and at this point Jensen couldn’t turn down an affordable place to live. 

He had gotten in to an apartment on the top floor. It was one of four on the floor and, judging from the lay out, roughly the same size as the others. The complex wasn’t huge, only three stories high, but that meant there were still a good number of people in the complex.

During his move in he’d a cute blonde girl poke her head out of the apartment at the end of the hall. He’d smiled at her and waved before she grinned back and closed the door. 

Jensen shook his head a little and went back to his room, beginning to unpack a few of his things. He managed to find his iPod dock and set it up, putting his iPod in to it and turning on some classic rock. 

He sang along to the music as he opened boxes and began to move them in to the rooms they belonged in. The dishes in the kitchen, clothes in the bedroom, movies and CDs in the living room. 

Jensen was unaware that the man next door could hear his music and wasn’t appreciating it. He was singing along at a noise level that was definitely above comfortable for anyone else on the floor. 

After he had most of his living room unpacked and had rearranged the furniture to his liking he flicked off his iPod dock and flopped down on the couch, sighing. He still had so much more unpacking to do and his stomach was growling… 

He took his phone out and ordered himself some Pizza for lunch. He tossed his phone aside and stretched a little. Maybe he could nap before the pizza got there… 

There was a knock at the door before he was even able to get his head down on the couch. He hauled himself off the couch and answered the door. There was no one there but he had heard the door next to his closing quickly. 

He stuck his head out in to the hall, raising an eyebrow. Was someone playing ding-dong-ditch on him? 

“That’s Misha.” 

Jensen looked up from the door next to his own when he heard a voice. There was that cute blonde leaning against her doorframe. She was wearing a little frilly pink tank top and boy-shorts in a soft grey material. 

“Misha?” Jensen asked, eyebrow raised as he wandered down the hall to talk to this cute blonde. 

“Yeah. He’s lived there since I moved in.” She said, shrugging a little. “I’ve only seen him once or twice. He seems kind of cute… but he never comes out of this place so far as I can tell.” 

Jensen glanced back toward the door, confused. He looked back to the blonde in front of him. 

“I think he just knocked on my door…” He commented. “Maybe my music was too loud.” 

“Well, I could hear it down here.” She pointed out with a little smirk, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

“Ahh… sorry.” Jensen said with a bit of a bashful grin. “I get a bit lost in music sometimes.” He admitted to her. 

“Well, at least you’ve got good taste in music.” She replied. 

“Yeah? I guess you do, too, Miss…?” 

“Cassidy.” She said, smiling. “Katie Cassidy.” 

“Nice to meet you, Katie.” Jensen said with a charming smile. 

Katie laughed and shook her head when he looked at her that way, shaking her head a little. He was cute, sure. But she wasn’t interested in what he had to offer. 

“So…” Jensen said, feeling a bit awkward now that his charms hadn’t quite worked with Katie. “That Misha guy… if he doesn’t come out of his room, how come he knocked on my door?” 

“I said he doesn’t leave this place.” Katie pointed out. “Sometimes he goes out in the hall to leave notes on people’s doors and stuff… You’ve probably got one.” She said, gesturing toward his place. 

“A note on my door?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and looking over his shoulder. There was a post-it on his door. “So… he doesn’t really leave his apartment and when he does it’s just to leave notes on people’s doors?” 

“Yep. They’re usually requests to keep it down or things like that.” She admitted, shrugging. “He doesn’t seem like that bad of a guy… just kind of weird.” 

“Guess I oughta see what that note says, huh?” Jensen asked, smiling at her and trying more of the shy boy act on her. 

Katie laughed and shook her head. She reached out and patted his shoulder gently. “I guess you should. While you’re at it, get you dyke-dar checked, too, honey.” She said, stepping back in to her apartment and closing the door behind her. 

Jensen stared at the door for a long moment before he shook it off a little. She didn’t even wear plaid… how could she be a dyke? She must have been joking. He sighed and headed back toward his apartment, picking the post-it off his door. 

Can you please keep the loud music and singing to a minimum level next time, please? I don’t mind music but it shouldn’t sound like it’s coming out of speakers in my apartment too. 

Jensen read it through and bit his lip. It had been a bit loud… He moved to Misha’s door and knocked on it. 

“Hey, Misha?” He called out through the door. “Uh… sorry my music was so loud!” 

Silence. 

“I’m gonna try to keep it down from now on, okay?” He asked. Jensen paused before taking a pen out of his pocket and quickly jotting down his number on the post it and sliding it under the door. 

“That’s my phone number.” He said through the door. “If I’m too loud or annoying or anything… you can call me or text me and tell me to shut up, okay?” 

Still silence. 

“Well… uh… hope to meet you sometime soon!” He called to him again, shifting a little. Talking to a door was definitely not easy. “I’ll leave you alone now…” 

There were footsteps near the door, but no response came. 

Jensen went back in to his apartment and made sure he lowered the iPod dock’s volume before he started it again. The music was considerably quieter than last time. He kept his unpacking up until the pizza showed up. Jensen ate half the pizza before he tucked the rest in the fridge for later. He’d need to go grocery shopping tomorrow for some food… 

Once his lunch was finished Jensen looked around the kitchen, noting the half unpacked boxes and the pile of boxes still needing to be unpacked in the hall and in the bedroom. 

“Fuck it.” He muttered to himself before he headed for the bedroom. He was going to take a nap. He hadn’t slept much the night before and unpacking and moving furniture had made him a bit tired. 

He dug through boxes until he found his pillows and a blanket. He threw the pillows on the bed and crawled in to the bed with his blanket before he settled down. He’d bought a new bed for this place and it was much more comfy than his last bed. 

He sighed and nuzzled in to his pillow, one arm wrapping around the second pillow he’d grabbed. He fell asleep after a few minutes, hoping this would be a better place to live than his last complex.


End file.
